Russian Roulette
by Insane Magician
Summary: OS The New Dark One, Emma, has her dagger, and is looking for the one person who can truly stop her. She needs to hear the truth but, with her new-found freedom on her own darkness, she plans on making things more interesting. Playing Russian Roulette had never been more appealing before, all she needs is the other player. Regina never knew she was coming... Rated for violence.


_Disclaimer_ : OUAT belongs to ABC, Disney, and Adam & Eddy. I am nothing but playing with their characters.

 **Russian Roulette**

Emma's darkness had everyone in a panic. No one truly wanted to confront her and even Hook, once he had tried, had received nothing but a shove aside. He almost died when he kissed her, if briefly, the soft touch of their lips doing nothing but infuriating her. Regina had managed to save him, but he still needed to be in the ICU.

Rounding the rest of people, Snow and David managed to convince and guard them. The townspeople feared for their lives, as this was something else they had no control over, and their savior appeared to be gone, replaced by this, _mockery_ of her former self.

Feeling feared enough, she went to the house of the only person who, indeed, demanded her most pressing attention.

Regina. _Oh, how I long to own your heart, have it my palm, stroke it with my deep, pitch black, dark love_ . . . .

Not her parents, _worthless bandits, condemning a child before her birth!_ And even if they still feared her, she reveled in it. No. Regina was someone who, while not proficient in the dark arts at first, hard work did have its rewards. And if anyone could stop her, it would be _Regina_ . . . . And not quite because of her blood and sweat into her magic, or the light she now possessed (and thanks to whom, by the way?) but, because of the feelings she evoked on Emma.

So, arriving at the mayor's house, whistling the dwarves marry _hi ho_ tune, she found both, the woman and their son, enjoying a homely routine. Of course, she couldn't harm the boy. Henry was too precious for them both. That made him of double importance, and with a wave of her hand and in a dark, poof of smoke, the boy ended up with his grandparents. Emma couldn't have him witnessing her demands either. She may be the Dark One, that didn't mean she had to be cruel. Did it? _No, of course not, I don't have to be cruel, just merciless. And I can do that just fine, without even being the Dark One._

"Emma, what have you —" that brought her back and she giggled, the sound interrupting the brunette.

Taking a gun out, in an ever deliberate fashion, the blonde turned to the other woman, expression cold. Frowning, Regina kept trying to transport their son back to them.

"I wouldn't keep on trying, your _Mayor_ ness," the Dark One taunted, tone clearly mocking. "You cannot summon him from where he is — in fact, you cannot use your magic dearie."

"Since when do you speak like Gold?" Regina mocked back.

"Oh, since I know it'll get on your nerves," a maniac giggle later, look of pure bliss before it turning back to being serious, yet giddy. "Is it working yet?"

"What do you want, Miss Swan?"

"Back to Miss Swan already?" She tutted. "Now that I'm mighty, I have fallen?"

"Fine, _Emma_ ," that got her a soft smile, which was honestly quite surprising. At least the darkness hadn't corrupted her skin yet. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, it's not only your magic that isn't working, Regina," the brunette breathed a sigh of relief; this sounded more like the blonde she had come to appreciate and respect. "So I'm resorting to other means to get what I want."

"Excuse me?" This was said more because she truly didn't understand the meaning.

"Have you heard of Russian Roulette?" Brown eyes went to the gun. It was an old model, not the fancy magazine police type, but the kind which had to be reloaded after a few shots were fired. "I'm not honestly fond of it, but it'll serve its purpose. Haven't heard of it, have we? Well then, allow me to clear it up."

Emma was spinning the freed center, showing the six slots for each round, then took out a single bullet. Twirling it between the tip of her fingers, Regina couldn't help but focus on the motion, petrified. Would she be threatened and shot at? _Emma wouldn't —_ but, this wasn't Emma. _No, she's still Emma, deep within, there's still good and light and_ — a vial was now being held instead of the gun, but she could tell the firearm was on the blonde's jacket. Removing the cork, Emma poured it on the bullet. With a flick of her wrist, the vial crashed somewhere in the house. That made Regina frown.

"Really, you don't have to make a mess!"

"But, I like it when things get messy between us," the blonde replied lightly, as though that was the natural order of things. "I never was someone who was on the straight and narrow."

"Is that an innuendo?"

"If you have to ask, then it isn't," Emma seemed to think about it, then began chortling as she tried to swallow her laughter. "Let's say it is, because I really like all the mess that will come from this!"

Drowning in nonchalance, letting it syphon her previous joy, Emma got the gun out, opened the center and placed the round on one of the slots. Green eyes fixed on the brunette, she honestly couldn't tell which place the bullet would have. One spin, two spins, and she could see the distress in the former — _no_. That woman was _her_ Queen, even if she refused to bow down and say "your majesty" like a royal jester.

"There is a single bullet in this clip, and it can hold up to six," she began to explain, snapping the brunette's attention from the spinning. "Every time the trigger is pulled, it could mean the bullet is fired, or not, but every time it isn't . . ."

With an indifferent shrug, she pulled the hammer back, and with the gun pointing at the ceiling, pulled the trigger. The soft click was loud enough for the other woman to flinch, leaving the blonde with a smirk.

". . . it means that the bullet comes closer to being shot." Her calm finish made Regina gasp. Her smirk turned into a grin. "Now, isn't this a fun game?"

"Emma, please, don't —" she couldn't — _this_ couldn't be serious!

"Don't what?" She held the gun loosely, but her smile softened at the use of her name. "I _need_ this Regina."

"After you saved me," she stared intently, _needing_ the answer, "you need to _shoot_ me?!"

"Who said you were the target?" Mr. Gold's tone was so clear, that Regina retreated. "You know the rules, you don't know the game yet."

"Emma . . . ." The laughter was clear, as it had been before she became the Dark One. It gave Regina hope, hope that the woman she had come to relay on, was still there.

"How do you expect me to shoot, what you, Cora and clearly Mr. Gold, have always considered a weakness?" Gun still in her left hand, held securely, Emma approached the brunette, who was looking surprised at the admission. "Yes Regina, you're the only one who can pull me from this darkness, as you've managed to lead me away from this very path."

"Is that why you shoved Hook away?" Things were starting to make sense, just for the sensation of insanity to threaten to overwhelm everything. Right then, the brunette had no idea what was happening — what was _anything_ really.

 _She cannot possibly mean all this. That she loves me? But, how?_ Regina's mind began whirling. They had achieved the status of drinking buddies, but that was as far as they went, right? _No, this must be a joke, a cruel, terrible joke born from darkness. Back then, I would have done the very same thing, if a gun had been available. Or I would have just taken her heart and forced the truth — no, I do not want that. She's just forcing her own truth upon me, and if I give in, that'll be our undoing. No. I'll be strong._ _ **For Emma . . . .**_

"I have never liked unwelcomed advanced, my Queen," it wasn't a title, even if it was formal. It was said with reverence, but not in a boot-licking way. It forced her to think back on Hook; why did she stop thinking about him? That mouth came closer as it continued to speak, and it was clear that this wasn't Sydney. "And when this darkness overcame, I just knew you would be my Savior.

"What an irony, isn't it?" A soft chuckle that made Regina's hairs, all over her body, raise and stand. It was _thrilling_ , despite the dire situation. She tried once again to work her magic to no avail. _How did she managed this? Maybe because of the prior training she had?_ Was the way her body reacted a true reaction, or out of some kind of desperation? "I denied my own happiness so you could have yours but, no more. I know you love me as well."

"Wait — _what_?!" The was no other way to formally say those words, and Emma laughed again as she took several steps back.

"Once the gun hits me, the enchantment will vanish," she said with a soft shrug, as though not caring at all on the fact that _she was about to_ _ **shoot**_ _herself_. "The bullet, however, is laced with that fabled sleeping draught. Sorry, I forgot the name it had in Harry Potter. Since it's of my own making, I do not need to pierce my finger or my skin, it just needs to get into my blood for it to work.

"What magic can do with a bit of modern science, eh?" A soft laugh at this. She placed the gun to her temple, somehow knowing that this terrified Regina more than if she was pointing the gun at her. "So here's my question, Regina."

The hammer was once again cocked back. "Do you love me?"

"I love Robin." Regina stated with conviction, going back to the regal Evil Queen at just the fact of being questioned. Besides, if she gave in, it would mean game over either way, for _both_ of them.

The pulling of the trigger returned her to the moment and she realized, not even her mother terrified her as much as the sound of a bullet. And it wasn't even heard at that point.

"You've handled the finances forever here, I'm sure you know about probability." Emma began with a soft smile, as though trying to help Regina. "I've shot twice now, there were six possibilities before. What are my chances?"

Math, that was one of the hard, concrete things of their current world that she actually liked for once. It was exact, and couldn't be molded, even by or through magic. There were four remaining chambers, there had been six and only one bullet.

"There's a 33.33% chance," she answered with certainty, only to find the blonde laughing again.

"That's a pretty high chance, isn't it? Decent odds . . . ."

"Yes, it is." Because no matter how absurdly low, there was a chance that the next shot would have the bullet.

"So then, Regina, once again: do you love me?"

"I feel something for him —" this time there was a glare as the sound of the trigger stopped her. _He means something to me. He does . . . ._ But those words could cost her another chance. "Emma, please stop this! Put down that gun, _please_ . . . ."

"Have I reduced the Evil Queen to begging?" She sounded amused by this, even if her glare was easily removed. As though it was all a game but Regina wouldn't risk it, she couldn't.

"Yes," and yet, it didn't feel like defeat. "If you love me enough, you'll put it down."

"But I need my answer. Ah! Draught of Living Dead. I knew I would remember eventually." She was scratching her scalp with the barrel, and her eyes soften. "Regina, I hate the fact that I'm the one to place such discomfort and pain in your eyes, but I'm doing this for Henry — for _us_. Sure, Henry will benefit greatly, but I also want those benefits.

"To be able to hold you in my arms, kiss you softly _everywhere_ , bask in your warmth beneath your apple tree . . ." the glassy quality in those green-turning-soft-blue eyes let the brunette know the Dark One was truly imagining it. Or perhaps, she was _seeing_ it. "I want to take your pain away, but since it'll also take mine, why not? Two birds with one stone, right?"

" _Emma_." The pain imbued in her name made shame shine through. "Please, stop this —"

"This _madness_? I'm the Dark One, I thought I was entitled to insanity." She scratched her temple with the barrel again. "I thought I read it in the job description. It's why I signed up, you know?

"Now, _Regina_ , I'll ask you again, but you need to stop lying and tell me the truth." Emma opened her mouth to continue but was rudely interrupted, in her _humble_ opinion anyway.

"What do you want me to say?" It had to be easier, there had to be a stalling for time because, really, she _swore_ she couldn't keep on doing it. She was strong, but this, _this_ was testing her resolve and she was feeling drained with each time the trigger was being pulled. "Emma, please don't do this . . . . What do you _want_ from me?"

"The truth Regina; you cannot tell me you've forgotten that?" The incredulous look didn't match the impersonation. "You used to be honest with me — why did that change? When did it change? Answer me this just once and for all! Regina: Do. You. _**Love**_. Me?

"In the completely romantic and sexual way we've both been denying ourselves! Not as the biological mother of your son or _as a friend_ but as a **lover**!"

"Yes." Emma had been surprised by the interruption, but her eyes had never left the woman standing before her.

"I can't do this anymore Regina." Her fury was evident, even if she wasn't yelling anymore. "Watching you love a man who, _clearly_ , isn't worth it."

She finally allowed the gun to fall to her side as her eyes fell to the floor, obviously controlling a scowl or a snarl, but Regina didn't notice. All she did, was breathe in relief and fall to the floor, thinking that the nightmare was finally over. Regina could be too young to have a heart attack, but she couldn't risk it, not truly.

"I mean, he doesn't trust you, not completely," there's tension in Emma's voice. "Perhaps I should kill him, but I know I won't accomplish anything.

"Funny, since becoming the Dark One, all my feelings seem to get away from me. I can't control how I feel." Blue eyes turned to meet brown, and Regina held her breath. The barrel was back to the temple. "You know the odds. So please, I have one last request: wake me up with the truth. You're the only one who can save me now. I'm in your hands, Regina . . . ."

Watching with bewilderment, she tried to stand and go stop the blonde. Another empty chamber and she gave a cry of relief but, the next one wasn't empty. With the enchantment gone, Regina could prevent the bullet from doing any further damage. Healing the wound was easy, since she stopped the bullet. It did take a toll on her magic, and she knew, even if Emma was out of risk, that the sleeping spell was real, was _true_.

Indeed, Hook hadn't been able to do much of anything, but she worried over the fact that this was the Dark One. What kind of secondary effects would take place? She could only imagine having certain degree of power over those realms. Would she get burned, like Henry did? For some reason, she became possessive. She didn't want the blonde to get hurt.

Her heart began speeding as she realized what she had to do. Could her happy ending possibly be with the Savior? She licked her lips. Regina could no longer deny the fact that, she felt something for the woman she was holding. Her tears were still running, and the reason she kept licking her lips, was at the simple thought of sharing a kiss. One kiss. Sure, maybe her feelings weren't strong enough. But she could no longer deny herself the chance. Not only at the possibility of bringing Emma back, but at having a happy ending.

After she woke the blonde (and she honestly had no idea when it turned from a slim possibility to a certainty) she would take her to Whale — Frankenstein, just to check on any damage she might not have caught. There was no way that would happen, but she wasn't willing to risk it.

 _Kiss her already!_ Her mind and her heart were, for once, in agreement. So without any other thoughts, she kissed the blonde in her arms.

* * *

Emma never thought she would be happy in the Enchanted Forest. Her _Dark One_ curse was lifted — sort of, along with the Storybrooke curse, actually destroying all remaining curses and plunging them back into FairyTale Land. She wasn't fond of it but with Regina by her side, the kingdom they were trying to rebuild would be much more advanced. Or it would be, if she would actually do what she was supposed to be doing.

"Miss Swan," she groaned; Regina _knew_ how much she hated being called that. "If you'll please stop staring as I work, I would love your help here."

They had taken Rumple's former castle, considering how Henry had a claim to it and that she had been — or still was — ( _semantics!_ ) the _Dark One_ , and those who knew about it, namely Hood, hadn't tried to state otherwise. Everyone still feared her, as they should, should they anger her, but her love kept her focused and disinterested in others. They were sure that, with time, people would come back and offer their help and services.

Regina had been picking some things up because, well, she had learned from her previous time being there, that some magic object could react to her. Possibly in a negative fashion, but she was certain some objects didn't have bite, so she had been picking them. She was one for tidiness, and realized her love hadn't been casting when she noticed the extensive amount of movement.

They truly wanted to revive that kingdom. And they were making indoor plumbing, that was a bonus.

" _Emma_." Now she grinned and went towards her _soon-to-be_ wife; semantics!

"I cannot help it, I love the view when you lean over," she confessed to the brunette's ear, loving the effect she had. "I'll start the conjuring then."

Apparently, she was now the brightest and shiniest spell caster, the opposite version of the Dark One. Only that her darkness wasn't on Lily (or someone else) but constantly becoming light, just because Regina was with her. Closing her eyes, and unable to take her wide smile away, she focused. All those feelings, they would help her restore order and undo all the traps that the imp still had in place. Regina's hand on her skin increased her range to the outside of the palace. Image clear, she allowed a seemingly lazy wave pulse from her hands and cover everything.

"That's perfect dear," she whispered.

"Mom!" Henry arrived right then. "Can I go see Snow?"

Emma frowned a bit, showing him the quill he had broken now perfectly restored, along with some ink. "You made a promise to the Apprentice. Now, don't forget your green cape. And warn anyone in your path that if they hurt you, I'll hunt them."

"You can't do bad things mom," the boy replied, mocking with a chuckle. "And I know I just have to think of both of you, and I'll be back here, in my brand new room."

"Do you want to give him something to make his travels easier?" Regina asked with a soft frown, but both of them shook their heads and she sighed, giving up. "I want to read the enchantment once you have written it. You _do_ have planned what to write, don't you?"

This time, the blonde handed him a normal quill, and he happily wrote down what he wanted to write in the eternal ink.

"See, the kid's smart," Emma teased, earning a huff from the woman and a giggle from the young man. "He got it from you. You taught him well."

"You taught me well," Henry mimicked, but not in a mocking fashion.

Taking the Author's quill and ink, he began writing elegantly, a statement that would forever change the course of the world, but it had been approved off by the Sorcerer and his Apprentice.

 _ **The dagger of the Dark One shall appear to those in most need throughout this land, and in exchange for a life or death favor, they shall return it. The green cape of the Author may only be worn by him, and protect him from any who would desire to harm him, or change the natural order of things. For from henceforth, the quill will only be able to record facts of the world, and the Author can only truly change his own story, with his choices and not his quill.**_

Once it was inked, they all felt the change, and Emma was the first to feel the ill effects of such a thing. She disappeared, just to reappear as quickly with a frown.

"Just how many life threatening situations can happen here?!"

The Apprentice appeared with a chuckle. "I'm afraid, that's personal and in accordance to each individual."

"Ugh." Holding the dagger, Emma suddenly realized something. "This favors, I'll only do them once a day. I have my own life, and while I am at the mercy of such an object, I should still be able to live it."

The man smiled warmly at her, and both weaved their right hands over the held blade, and it was done. She did deserve her own life, even if she was now the light of her own darkness, she did deserve her own life.

"Especially if you both want to get married, and increase your family."

"Okay, that's my cue to leave!" Henry stated, smiling as he packed his new satchel with the quill, ink and book, and turned on his brand-new, sturdy boots, towards the stables. "Bye mom, mom, Apprentice!"

"I want you back by bedtime!" Regina stated seriously as he was off, sure he had heard.

He knew better than to reply.

"I should leave you both," the man winked, and presented them with a globe that would let them know if Henry was in danger, or exactly where he was. "A wedding present."

"Thanks." He smiled and chuckled, leaving.

"Is teleportation only popular among villains?"

"I'm not even going to answer that."

"Well then, I want to take full advantage with the kid gone and the castle officially ours, and christen it."

"Christen it?"

"Maybe get this magic to work and get more children."

" _Children_?!"

" _Yes_ . . . we should fill the _entire_ castle; _christen_ it completely too . . . ."

"Miss Swan —!" A kiss muffled her response. It was going to be one splendid return home.


End file.
